


Pupi

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: M/M, écrit pour les oskaars
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: Écrit pour les oskaars sur le prompt "pupi".Arthur et lui auraient pu faire de grandes choses. Ils auraient pu avoir ce qu’ils voulaient. Ils auraient pu êtrequelque choseensemble.





	Pupi

C’était une évidence, en y repensant. Lancelot s’était cru libre de ses choix. Il avait pensé que chacun de ses pas était le fait de sa volonté. Il avait été stupide, si stupide. On ne pouvait se venger des Dieux comme on ne pouvait empêcher le soleil de se lever chaque matin. Il n’avait été que Leur pantin ! Sa vie n’était qu’une pièce dans un jeu d’échec.

Lancelot ne savait s’il devait pleurer sur lui-même ou Arthur, cependant. Pauvre, pauvre Arthur. Lui aussi n’avait été qu’une marionnette dans cette mascarade. Sa haine envers lui avait-elle été le fruit de Leur plan, ou le fait du cœur du Beau Trouvé ? Il avait pensé qu’Arthur avait tout. Le pouvoir, l’amour, une destinée… Au final il ne fut rien d’autre qu’un pantin désarticulé et pâle, oublié des Dieux et de Leurs plans. Il Leur avait tout donné et Ils l’avaient brisé en mille morceaux. Lancelot se sentait brûler d’une rage impuissante. Arthur et lui auraient pu faire de grandes choses. Ils auraient pu avoir ce qu’ils voulaient. Ils auraient pu être _quelque chose_ ensemble.

Au lieu de cela, ils ne furent que deux protagonistes tragiques dans le divin spectacle de pupi qu’était ce monde.


End file.
